


Afterglow

by Tinalouise88



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Set in my sunsets universe. These are the mature companion stories of Rilla and Ken starting after there marriage.





	Afterglow

A companion piece to Sunsets, this takes place during chapter five.

This is pretty much pure smut, totally romantic smut. But smut all the same.

You don't need to read Sunsets to understand this. But it may help with a few references here and there.

Year

July 1920

* * *

She was more nervous than she had been expecting. It was strange knowing that they were finally married. It was strange knowing the expectations of this night. They spent countless nights together before yet this one. Ones in secrecy as they struggled to not cross the line they had drawn for themselves.

Tonight she would finally be his, his wife in all the ways possible.

He carried her over the threshold as all other grooms have done with their bride. They laughed as she clung to him as he twirled her around for a moment. The clock struck 10, in the parlour as he made his way upstairs with her in his arm.

She kept telling him that she was able to walk, but he just gripped her tighter. He kicked the bedroom door open. It was no different from any other night they were together, yet it felt completely different.

Her trunk sat on the floor, it had been delivered earlier that day. She slid from his arms as he placed her on the bed, her dress spread out around her. Her veil had long been abandoned, and the pins had started to come loose over the evening. Her curls threatening to tumble from her updo.

She never looked prettier, Ken murmured as he looked down at her. She was his wife, a wife that was stilled covered in tiers of silk and lace. She looked at him with wide hazel eyes, that leaned slightly more green in this moment of time. He made quick work of the lamps and candle that sat around the room. Leaving and unearthly glow flickering around them as she beckoned him over to her.

She pulled him by his tie, a favourite of hers when she wanted to kiss him. Until she pushed him back lightly. She stood up and walked toward the dresser. Pulling the pins from her hair, taking the garland out flowers from her hair.

She looked at him through the mirror as he shed his jacket and waistcoat. His shirt sleeves were already uncured and the tie was tossed aside.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked him cheekily. Something she had never offered him, it would have been way too improper to allow him such before.

She saw him gulp and nod his head. He stepped forward as he brushed the stray curls over her shoulder. Finding the row of hooks that went down her back, one by one he opened them, kissing the bare skin as he did. He felt it earlier, but the actual confirmation of her lack of corset caught his breath. The sight of the ice blue silk that wrapped around her torso with delicate lace trim.

"God you are beautiful," Ken murmured against the hollow of her neck as he unhooked the last of the hooks. Pushing the lace sleeves down her arms. "Amazingly beautiful," he added as he undid the waist stay of her gown.

Rilla took a step away from him, allowing the gown to fall from her hips. She looked at him over her shoulder as she undid the side button of her lone petticoat. Allowing it to fall with her gown. She stepped out of her gown, showing off her matching tap pants and garter belt. She barely placed the gown on the back of a chair when Ken gave up his will power and swept her into his embrace once more.

He faced battlefields and the Huns, yet this woman was making him weak at the knees. Making him nervous about the prospect of what this day and night mean for them. He wanted her every fantasy to come true. He swallowed as Rilla stepped towards him reaching out to touch his chest lightly. One by one she undid the small white buttons of his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders with a small flourish.

"Why did this feel so different? So daunting?" Rilla whispered.

"We're married?" Ken answered after a moment. They spent so many nights fighting the urge to throw sand into the storm. "Though nothing is telling us we have to, tonight," he offered.

Rilla snorted and shook her head. "I'm not waiting another night Kenneth." She said his full name. Her voice held bravery, yet her trembling body gave away her innocence.

He grinned and kissed her gently, hands running down her body until they rested on the hips. Slowly they crept over her backside as he pressed her into him. She let out a sigh at the back of her throat as she relaxed against him.

Her hands wandered at his side, pulling the sleeveless undershirt from his trousers. Her palms warm against the planes of his stomach. This was nothing new, even the thought of ripping off his shirt wasn't new. She could feel him hard against her, she moaned as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

"Bed?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She only nodded her response as he picked her up enough so he walked them both over to the bed. They tumbled together onto the mattress with a laugh. She looked at him for a moment before kissing him deeply. She didn't know how they found themselves leaning against the pillows. He broke away, looking at her with his shining eyes. Kissing her neck and shoulders. Down her arm, over her stomach, until he could sit back on his heels. He grinned, holding onto one of her leg running his hand down over the silk stocking. Her tickled the bottom of her foot as he traced back up the other side. He stroked the inside of her bare thigh before finding the clasp that held them to her garter. Undoing both he pushed them out of his way as it took in the small ribbon attached to her left leg. Bluebells scattered over the white satin. He gave her a cheeky smile as he pulled the bow and pocketed the ribbon.

Slowly he rolled them down one by one. Kissing her knee and ankle as he ran a hand over the smooth skin of her leg. It wasn't the first time she had shaved her legs, but he didn't realize it had become a regular thing for her. He crawled up towards her, settling to her left as he kissed the bare strip of her stomach, up to the edge of her brassiere.

Her breathing was heavy as he kissed the silk. A kiss that was dangerously close to the pebbled peak that was in the middle of the soft mound of flesh. Her whole body felt alive, with a strange ever present coil in her lower stomach.

This is what her mother alluded to, by telling her not to be afraid? The pleasure that came with lovemaking?

She moaned as his hand settled around her breast, resting lightly beneath his palm. Rolling and kneading with a gentle force that made her back arch when it ran over her nipple. Heaven, above she could understand how Ken was always so careful before now. She would have thrown everything out of the window if she knew it could feel as it did.

She kissed him fiercely, as she felt her body ignite more than she ever imagined. Her hips rolled against him, causing him to groan and nip at her lip.

"Sweet Jesus Rilla," he muttered on her lips. His hand moved as he pulled up against hem. Blindly finding the hooks at the back he pulled them free. He pushed aside the straps, completely focused on, skin on skin contact. He stopped for a moment, drinking in the sight of her body, the dusty pink and creamy skin that he uncovered. He threw the undergarment across the room. She blushed furiously but made no move to cover herself from his view. Her hands trailed down his arms as the hovered for a moment. Lips collided and tongues twirled around each other as he held her close as possible.

It wasn't until he felt her hands at the buttons of his pants he pulled away.

"Your buttons are pushing into me," she shyly explained. "Plus you are beginning to be a little overdressed."

Ken only nodded and quickly rid of the offending article. His white shorts hiding little of what had been straining against the wool. She looked at it with bright eyes, before back up to his face.

"I am your Rilla, touch me all you want," He encourages her with a dashing smile. Even in intimate moments, he could make her melt into goo with that smile. She stares for a moment so he took pity and distracted her has his lips found the peak of her breast. Grinning when she let out a gasp.

The candles flickered as Rilla gave in to her own curiosity as her hand ran over his groin. Feeling the hardness beneath her palm she grasped it lightly, as she heard him groan. She repeated the action with a small flourish of her wrist, grasping the length she caressed it. Feeling it twitch underneath her hand as it appeared to grow harder with her movements. She heard him catch his breath with each movement.

Suddenly he moved away. "If you keep doing that I won't last much longer," he explained her. They already spoke about this. He was going to try everything in his power to withdraw that moment, but they still had to get to the moment. He distracted her with a kiss before she felt his own hand trailed up her thigh. It went over the silk that covered her for a moment. It lingered for a moment at her core, before he moved to the waistband, pulling it down over her hips. She raised her hips, as a flush covered her trembling body.

"You are so beautiful, so, so beautiful," his voice raspy with need. Tossing the knickers they hit the floor much like his pants. Kissing in her neck he pressed his palm against her warmth. Feeling the moisture that came from her body as his fingers found that tiny bundle of nerves. It took her breath away in an instant that intense feeling that came with his deft fingers. She felt alive as her body hummed, the strange noises that came from her mouth. She was so close to something, like she dangling off a cliff yet she couldn't fall. Still, her cries must have pleased him as he grinned as he settled in between her legs.

He didn't vocalize it, but the look he gave her, the caress on the side of her face spoke volumes. She nodded as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He allowed her to adjust to the feeling. The intense, uncomfortable feeling that came from becoming truly man and wife for the first time. She held onto him biting into the crook of his neck as she felt her body slowly give way to him. Allowing him to sink deeper into her than she ever thought possible. After a long moment and with a slight nod of her head. He slowly rocked as he kissed her. Her legs cradling his hips as she gave an experimental roll of her hips, which made them both break the silence.

It was nowhere near perfect, and more than once they laughed at each other. Mostly when they had to readjust or when they misjudged the rhythm.

Still, it was perfect for them.

The strange advice of 'Don't take yourself so seriously' made much more sense to her. They were learning just each other and being too serious could make it even more awkward. Even when you're deeply in love, those first times are never perfect. Nothing can prepare you for the intense emotional connection when you're with the one you love.

"Rilla," Ken stammered. "Darling?"

She held onto him tightly. Her limbs wrapped around him as her whole body was so dangerously close that the moment again.

"Sweetheart," He pleaded with her, trying to untangle himself from her. "You have to let me go, if not, I am going to do something that shouldn't happen right now."

Her world finally crashed around her. All from his pelvis grinding into her before she felt him pull back swiftly. Cursing in the process he sat back on his knees, as he grabbed the towel to wipe down left over that landed on her leg. She leaned up on her elbows to look at him.

"We may need to work on that," he said after a moment as he shifted over to his side of the bed. "I don't think I was totally successful." Ken sighed as he looked her over. Running a hand through his hair in the self-loathing moment of his own failure.

They sat in silence, partly in awe of their own special moment. While partly knowing their plan A did not work out as well as they wanted.

"Then all we can do is wait," Rilla said after a moment as she grasped his hand. "I had no way to tell you earlier, but we may have another option." She told him quietly. He looked down at her with a bewildered look. "Go into my trunk," she instructed him. He gave a puzzled look but did as she asked.

She watched slink across the room. Marvelling in the sight of his bare behind.

"There's a small white bag," she told him when he opened it.

"My father gave me these," she pulled out on the cases flicking it open. "I have to figure out which one fits better still. However, it is an option." She explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Don't be, it's not like we didn't have a plan," Ken brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head as she cuddled into him. He set aside the paper bag on the nightstand. He stretches out beside her wrapping his arm around her as he did.

It had been far from perfect, but it was perfect for them. They may not know what the future holds for them, but they had each other and hundreds of days to find out.

* * *

Well, there you go.

Let me know if you want more. I have a feeling there will be thought, mostly because it always pained me to keep sunsets T rated haha.

Tina


End file.
